I Will See You Again
by A True Shipper
Summary: ONESHOT AU. A little drabble of the Elric brothers, stuck in the apocalypse of The Long Dark. Edward needs to find his brother, and he leaves a note in case the other might see it.


**I knew I had to write this, it was bothering me too much to write anything else. So there you have it; a really short little drabble about the Elric brothers in an AU where they face the silent, cold apocalypse of The Long Dark.**

 **(I don't own either the FMA characters or TLD setting...)**

* * *

 **I Will See You Again, By, A True Shipper**

* * *

 _I still don't know what happened on that flight. You were so pumped to go see the new lab the USAF had built; you kept talking about the new testing equipment for cold weather environments, and something about preventing the jet engines from freezing at high altitudes. I wasn't as excited for that trip; I really didn't want to spend my winter holiday freezing somewhere in Canada. But since they needed me for that project I told you about, so I had to stick with you._

 _Well anyways, you know what happened. I went to the bathroom, and then we just… crashed. I passed out from the G-forces, and woke up freezing. I was in a broken off part of the plane, near the cockpit. The other people in the cockpit section were dead, it was horrible. But I survived, with only bruises. I really hope you did as well, I remember wandering around in the cold to try and find you. But there were no other parts of the plane nearby…_

 _Such BULLSHIT, that we were separated by my tiny bladder._

 _Well anyway, I found myself near some of those summer cabins, like the dusty, little one Pinako used to drag us to when we were younger. I used to fight with her about not going there, now I wish I even had her to fight with._

 _I haven't had to fight with any other person than myself, little bro. It really gets to you, the loneliness. All of the nearby summer cabins were abandoned; I saw no signs of anyone else. All I saw were those wolves who ripped apart everyone who was lying dead near the cockpit. It was a horrible sight, I wish I could like, forget it._

 _I wonder what you're up to. I hope you haven't had to see the horrors I've seen here. Heck, please just be alive. I'm not there to protect you now, like I was at school when you were bullied. Do you remember that asshole, that Roy? I totally beat him up once, even though you told me not to. But I guess you remember that well enough._

 _I'm trailing off, sorry. My head feels a bit dizzy from all the walking and stuff I've done today._

 _But yeah, I wish you are okay. I hope I could know that you are okay, but so far I haven't seen any signs of you._

 _...Please be alive, I don't want to be writing this note for nothing..._

 _But I keep looking for you. Every day, I walk towards where I believe you ended up in. My hunger, my thirst, my problems… they come second little brother. I always feel better when I get closer to the place I saw smoke coming from the day we crashed._

 _It's hard though. I hate the cold, as you know from all the bitching I always do. And the coldness is everywhere. No matter how many layers of clothes I wear, it's always chilly. And all the clothes are too big!_

 _I'M NOT SAYING I'M SMALL, I'm just saying the people who these belonged to were real giants._

 _But I'm heading towards the place the smoke used to rise from, behind the mountains. I'm staying at this shitty little cabin for the night, the one that I'll leave this note to. I'm kinda hungry, but I left a little bag of beef jerky near the kitchen sink if you need it._

 _But yeah, if you find this, you now know where I'm going._

 _Oh and this funny little thing happened yesterday. The sky lit up with like those northern lights. And I mean REALLY lit up. You probably saw that show too. Well, for some reason, my phone's screen lit up with it! It kind of got dangerously hot and I thought it might explode or something, but it didn't. And on that screen was that vacation picture we took in Florida, a few years ago._

 _The screen was kind of flashing and the picture was blurred, but I remember your smile in that picture. It was crystal clear, and that was the only motivation I've needed so far._

 _...I want to see you smile again, please don't be dead..._

 _Well, little brother, as you can see this paper is running out of room to write to. But remember, I am your big brother. That means, that even though I'm an asshole (and you are sometimes as well), I still care for you. You are the most important person to me, my only real family left. I'll protect you, like a big brother should._

 _...Please don't be dead, I'd never forgive myself…_

 _I won't let you die like mom and dad. Stay strong, Alphonse, like you've always been._

 _And I will see you again, Al._

 _Edward_

* * *

Alphonse felt the tears that rolled down his cheeks warm his cold face. His hands were shaking as he let go of the stained piece of paper.

"I...I-I will see you…again... Ed." Alphonse managed through his uncontrollable sobbing.

That sentence was all he wanted to happen.

* * *

 **And that's that. Really short little thing, but maybe I'll return to the world of The Long Dark some other fic.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
